ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin (Flashman)
is of the Flashmen. Biography Flashman Jin learned science on Flash Star, the main planet of the Flash solar system. He has great scientific mental powers and scientific knowledge including a wealth of knowledge dealing with machinery. Kidnapped from Earth at age 3, he received a scar by an Alien Hunter in the process. Since he was the oldest of the five kidnapped, his memories about the kidnapping are the strongest, although still fuzzy. He is the strongest of the team and as the eldest, takes an older brother-like role, making him a strong leader. Turboranger .]] Jin and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Change Dragon to his successors from Red Mask to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Jin fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Flash powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners, thus Jin and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Jin, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Me-Garima-Ba, Weather Dopant, and Zodomas. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Jin/Red Flash: to be added Red Flash Mecha *Round Base (shared with Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Star Condor (shared with Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Tank Command *Great Titan (shared with Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) **Flash Titan / Titan Boy (shared with Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Holy Sword *Red Vul *Flash Hawk Ranger Key The is Jin's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Flash. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. The Flashman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Flashmen fired their Rolling Vulcan alongside the Changemen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Jin received his key and became Red Flash once more. Red Spirit As the tenth Red, Red Flash's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jin is portrayed by Touta Tarumi. As Red Flash, his suit actor was . Notes *Jin shares his name with the eldest of another team who is also a scientific master. External links *Red Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Flash at the Dice-O Wiki